Cell vs Sephiroth
CEA448FC-C532-4D07-9D9E-F4E8C4D3DCAE.jpeg|Dragon slayer 129 description Two genetically engineered villains go Face to face , but which will prove to Be be the true ultimate life form? Intro Through the years their have been mad scientists who have made some crazy creations, some flying cockroaches and some alien , angel hybrids , Sephiroth the one winged angel and cell the perfect life form , he’s wiz and I’m Boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Sephiroth Wiz:Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and a major antagonist in the extended Final Fantasy VII universe, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, and also the Kingdom Hearts franchise. He is also Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart's arch-nemesis. Before, Sephiroth was once a first class SOLDIER from Shinra Electric Power Company (better known as Shinra Inc.) that was idolized by many in terms of his swordsmanship skills, intellectual actions, and discipline. His outstanding performance in the battlefield made him a celebrity war hero and an inspiration. His positive attitude did not last long until he, Zack Fair, and Cloud Strife ventured in the mako reactor in Nibelheim. Sephiroth then proceeds to Shinra Manor to search for possible clues of his origins. Finally learning the truth, Sephiroth goes insane, rebels from Shinra, and sets Nibelheim on fire. Believing he is the chosen one, he decides to become a god and rule the planet Boomstick: yeah this guy is crazy , but he is also very powerful and is strong enough to create a supernova. Wiz: my god , that Is impressive for a 44 year old man with white hair. Boomstick:Sephiroth is the child of Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, two Shinra Inc. scientists. While in the womb, his mother named Lucrecia was injected with cells of a powerful alien being known as Jenova, and in his fetal form, he merged with the cells and was taken from Lucretia at birth. He was kept in the dark about his real mother, only told that she was named Jenova, and the terrible experiments that were been performed on him. Later in his life, he became a member of SOLDIER, Shinra Inc.'s super warriors. Sephiroth became the most powerful SOLDIER going beyond 1st class and became known as the SOLDIER Hero. He was particularly renowned for his accomplishments during the war between Shinra and Wutai, where he was first seen easily defeating a powerful Djinn known as Ifrit. Sephiroth was close friends with two other Shinra experiments, Angeal and Genesis, Genesis being considered a failure compared to him, and both were also unaware of what had been done to them. Genesis and Angeal would spar with Sephiroth, at which Sephiroth would easily fight them all off, until one day Genesis tried to go all out. Try as Genesis may, Sephiroth overwhelms him but Angeal stops the fight. Genesis would leave Shinra shortly afterwards with Professor Hollander. Sephiroth hoped to bring him back however. Then, Shinra sent him to Nibelheim to inspect a broken Mako reactor, along with another SOLDIER 1st Class (Zack Fair), and several infantry men, one of which was Cloud Strife. Wiz: his desires quickly change and he devices to become insane! Boomstick: he is a literal god and is very powerful , he can create supernovas , move faster than the speed of light and has years of experience , which is possible due to his strongest form , Safer Sephiroith . Wiz: and to make the fight fair , we will be including safer Sephiroth. Boomstick : however he does have his flaws , he is often very cocky and Is mentally unstable . 9CA31347-B0B1-43A5-BE97-753BED01F204.png|Sephiroth 1C97E730-785A-48BD-A466-9E0DDF2645D3.png|Safer sephiroth Cell Boomstick:Cell is one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai (along with Vegeta, Frieza and Majin Buu), serving as the main antagonist of the "Android/Cell" Saga, which includes the "Imperfect" Cell Saga, the "Perfect Cell" Saga, and the "Cell Games" Saga. He is an insect-like android seeking to gain more power in order to complete his ultimate form. Cell is the most powerful and dangerous of all Dr. Gero's creations, and was created with the sole purpose of being the "Perfect Warrior". He is one of the dangerous enemies of Son Goku and the archenemy of Son Gohan, Future Trunks and Android 16. His fighting skills, powers and even his personality traits are derived from the cells of the greatest warriors in the universe; including Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza, and King Cold. Wiz: so...., he’s a rip off?? Boomstick: not exactly , more like a successor . Wiz:cell first appears as a lab experiment , made by dr gero and too bad he didn’t live to see his creation!. Boomstick: cell starts off as a relatively weak alien bug hybrid , until he becomes semi-perfect cell. Wiz: still pretty weak and got his ass handed to him by Vegeta , but be careful who you call ugly because bam perfect cell!. Boomstick: easily the strongest creation , perfect cell is very powerful , capable of easily beating Vegeta in his Ultra super Sayian form and being able to fight at a standstill with Goku . Wiz: this isn’t even his strongest form , cell once absorbing all the androids can turn into super perfect cell , having enough power to keep up with ssj2 Gohan and also stated to be strong enough to destroy entire solar systems!. Boomstick: having Goku , piccolo and Vegetas Dna , he has very simalir if not identical powers , he has many of Gokus skills like the Spirit Bomb and Kamehameha , and also has both sayian and namekian traits. Wiz: for example , whenever he comes close to death , he gets stronger and gets a Zenkai boost and he can regenerate like a Namekian. Boomstick: besides being nigh-unkillable , he can keep up with Goku who was shown to have the power to fly planet to planet in seconds! And should be stronger than frieza who flies at these speeds!. Wiz: pretty impressive , but let’s see if cell can.....,Shit no good pun! Cell 1.png|Imperfect cell Cell 2.png|Semi-perfect cell Cell.png|Perfect cell Cell Apro319.png|Super perfect cell Cell:You see, I'm perfect, my strength is perfect, and with that I shall bring equally perfect destruction through the rest of the universe. pre-fight 1FCDF340-BC91-4088-9E7B-30A24297A473.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: alright the combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!!! Death Battle! 56637FD9-6F83-410D-A783-436F12D689B6.jpeg FA677A17-9E0C-485B-A3FC-7112A4C94EA7.jpeg 9129B742-57CC-4BFC-BAE2-B08218FEA869.jpeg E1EF90A8-6A62-4C27-A2A7-1470A403A273.jpeg Cell is waiting in the world martial arts tournament for a opponent, until a man with white hair and blue eyes walks up to him. Cell: are you here to challenge me? Sephiroth:challenge you?? , I’m here to prove , I’m the strongest life form! Cell: A mere human! , dare challenge a hybrid such as my???, wait your key , you aren’t a human , you are a... Sephiroth:Jenova Cell:What??? , never heard of that before , anyways you wanted to kill me right?? , well it’s your funeral pal!. Fight! Sephiroth rushes at cell , cell easily blocks , cell then grabs sephiroth by the neck and starts draining power from him , Sephiroth backs down , Cell then shoots a Kai blast at Sephiroth , sephiroth uses barrier and deflects the attack, cell gets blasted by his own attack , the smoke clears and cell is barley effected , cell then teleports behind sephiroth , cell tries to absorb him , Sephiroth cuts off cells tail , the tail falls to the ground. Sephiroth: shall I show you true.... Suddenly cell regenerates his tail . Cell: you did not know about regeneration?? Cell then rushes at sephiroth , sephiroth shoots a ice attack at him , cell dodges , cell then teleports behind sephiroth and sticks his tail through his Cheast , Sephiroths eyes turn white as cell starts sucking power from him, cell then let’s him down . Cell: too easy!. Sephiroth suddenly gets up and grows black angel wings . Cell: now we are talking!. Sephiroth: feel the wrath of a god!. The two clash , cell starts firing multiple kid blasts at sephiroth , sephiroth dodges and teleports behind him , Sephiroth stabs cell in the back with his sword , sephiroth then cuts cell in half , cells two halves fall to the ground , with green blood spilling out, cell then quickly regenerates his limbs . Cell: humph, to push me this far , you’ve got my attention , but , now , let me show you just a taste of my power!. Cell sees android 18 and flies towards her and absorbs her , cell becomes semi-perfect cell. Cell: are you ready! Sephiroth: so you aren’t that annoying little shit anymore???, well time to die! Sephiroth and cell dash at each other , Sephiroth swings his sword at Cell , Cell grabs the sword and kicks Sephiroth in the Cheast , cell shoots Kai blasts at Sephiroth , Sephiroth comes out of the smoke weaker , Sephiroth rushes at cell , Sephiroth tries to stab cell , but cell grabs the sword and smilies , cell then cracks the sword in half. Sephiroth: no way.... Cell: give up fool! Sephiroth: Never!!! Sephiroth then starts absorbing power from the planet , light starts surrounding sephiroth , sephiroth then becomes Safer Sephiroth , he suddenly warps the area to heaven. Sephiroth:Shall i show you true dispair!. Sephiroth stops time , Sephiroth shoots fire , ice and thunder at Cell , all three attacks , time turns back and cell gets hit by all the attacks , sephiroth then creates a supernova. Sephiroth:Die!!!! Cell: What? Before cell has time to react , Sephiroth becomes a flaming ball of fire , sephiroth destroys every planet in the solar system , Sephiroth then rushes at cell and hits cell , cell gets burned and a huge explosion happens , cell loses one half of his body , Cell then regenerates , cell sees android 17 . Cell: give me a minute Sephiroth: why?? Cell: if you want to prove you’re title of the ultimate life form , then you would want to beat me at my strongest right?? Sephiroth:okay , but hurry! Cell rushes at android 17 and absorbs him , android 17s screams could be heard all throughout the heavens , cell then becomes perfect cell. Cell: here I am! , this is me at my strongest! Sephiroth: well then , let’s finish this! Sephiroth shoots fire at cell , cell dodges , cell then uses instant transmission and teleports behind Sephiroth , cell then punches Sephiroth in the back , cell then teleports in front of him and kicks him in the cheast , Sephiroth coughs up blood. Cell: what’s wrong , you wanted me at my strongest! Sephiroth:Shut Up! Sephiroth freezes time , Sephiroth then shoots fire , ice and thunder at Sephiroth , time reverts and cell gets hit by all the attacks , but is barley effected , Sephiroth’s then freezes time again , Sephiroth’s uses his supernova , Sephiroth’s destroys every planet once again and crashes into cell , time reverts and cell gets hit by the attack , the smoke clears and cell comes out unfazed. Sephiroth: But....,How??? Cell:Tch, Scum! , Time to Die!!!!! Cell then charges up a super Kamehameha , Sephiroth charges up a supernova , sephiroth crashes towards cell , cell fires the Kamehameha at Sephiroth, Sephiroth tries to go through the attack. Sephiroth:Grrrrrrr,DIE!!! Cell: you have no chance!! Cell then powers up his Kamehameha and blasts Sephiroth with the attack . Sephiroth:No...... The Kamehameha launches Sephiroth out of orbit , then blasts Sephiroth into the sun a huge explosion happens , destroying the he sun , killing sephiroth instantly , back on earth , fire is suronding the arena. Cell: that was pretty good....., for a warm up!. Ko! Results Wiz:Woah, that was amazing! Boomstick: While Sephiroith May have been more experienced and haxed , Cell Easily took the other categories . Wiz:sephiroth May be able to destroy planets but cell can destroy entire solar systems! , also cell was far too fast for sephiroth. Boomstick: Sephiroith at his highest speed was around 55x the speed of light , while cell was easily around 1,000x the speed of light , due to being stronger than frieza and Goku who are this fast. Wiz: let’s not forget Durabillty as cell is definally more durable as he can tank solar system busting attacks like taking a super kamehmha from goku head on!,sure Sephiroith took a full power Omnislash from cloud but compared to goku , cloud is much weaker, so theirs very little Sephiroth can do to really dent cell , also even if he did , cell can easily regenerate and become stronger. Boomstick: Sephiroth stopping time ,only holds off cell , but wouldn’t really kill cell , the problem with this also is that , cell can tank much more hits from Sephiroith than the other way around , Sephiroith using moves like barrier and stop will stall cell but eventully , Cell would come up with a strategy to beat him , also cell can stall off Sephiroith with moves like instant transmission , making him able to teleport at Ftl speeds and the afterimage making illusions, so anyway we cut the pizza , whatever Sephiroith does , cell either also does or has a counter to. Wiz: I guess Sephiroth just needed more cells! Boomstick: the winner is cell! E0FF4B0A-7F6D-443A-B383-BC2F37CDFD1E.jpeg Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Dbz vs Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles Category:Final Fantasy vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Shounen Jump vs Square Enix Themed Death Battles